UN CUENTO PARA DORMIR -(La leyenda del sol y la luna)-
by MikeRyder16
Summary: "Es interesante irte a dormir con una buena historia, pero es mucho más interesante cuando tú formas parte de ella. (MR)" (HxK)
1. No puedo dormir

**_Hola hola…. Vengo de nuevo a enfadar un poco, nuevamente con un "HxK" que será un "UA" que tenía pensado desde hace rato, técnicamente echando un verbo para la tarea de mi prima XD (espero que su maestra no se haya dado cuenta que todo era prácticamente inventado). No es el mismo, pero es parecido XD…_**

 ** _Bleach sus personajes y su entorno no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, si no a Tite Kubo, yo solo me he dado el lujo de inventar esta historia y alguno que otro personaje así que…_**

 ** _¡BUENA LECTURA!_**

* * *

 ** _Es interesante irte a dormir con una buena historia, pero es mucho más interesante cuando tú formar parte de ella. (MR)-(HxK)_**

 ** _*-UN CUENTO PARA DORMIR-*_**

 ** _-(La leyenda del sol y la luna)-_**

~ Toc-Toc-Toc ~

 **-** Adelante **-** , dicho emisor se dio el lujo de seguir con su vista sumergida en los planos frente a él. Apenas y se escuchan los pasos.

 **-** Papá… **-**

 **-** ¿Heee? **-** , levantó la cabeza inmediatamente al escuchar la delgada y chillante voz de la pequeña a su lado. Suavizó sus gestos, colocó el lápiz y la regla que anteriormente estaba utilizando en el _restirador_ * y fijó su vista a la pequeña que se encontraba en un pijama de conejo estilo chappy. Apenas y se lograba notar su cabellera blanca crispada de las puntas y sus enormes ojos negros, con una intensidad a la cual estaba bastante familiarizado. Con ambas manos sostenía un dragón azul de peluche cuyo antiguo dueño esbozó una radiante sonrisa para luego cargar a la pequeña en brazos.

 **-** ¿Acaso Hyourinmmaru no ha podido ayudarte a dormir? **-,** a paso lento empezó a caminar hacia la salida de su estudio con la pequeña en brazos, a su paso apagó las luces y cerró la puerta con cuidado. La pequeña solo se recostó en el hombro de su padre, aprisionando su cuello, para más disfrute del paseo.

 **-** Hyou-Chan quiere escuchar un cuento **-**

 **-** ¿Acaso Hyourinmmaru no puede dormir porque quiere escuchar una historia?, ¿dudo que necesite algo como eso para dormir? **-**

 **-** Pero él quiere escuchar una historia bonita para poder dormir **-**

 **-** ¿Heeey, acaso no te había dejado en tu habitación hace unos minutos? **-**

 **-** Mi princesa dice que Hyourinmmaru necesita un cuento para dormir **-,** avanzó directo a la figura de su mujer, y le entregó a su pequeña hija, dio media vuelta abriendo la puerta del frigorífico para sacar una botella de agua para empezar a beber.

 **-** ¡Y uno muy bello mamá! **-** gritó la pequeña estirando sus bracitos y con el brillo de sus ojos a su máximo esplendor.

 **-** Bien,bien, te llevare de nuevo a tu cuarto y te leere un cuento… ¿va? **-**

 **-** No… **-**

 **-** Heee… ¿perdón? **-**

 **-** No quiero que me leas un cuento, ya me los han contado todos, así que quiero uno nuevo **-** ninguno de los padres hizo comentario alguno, Hitsugaya tomo a su pequeña princesa en brazos y entrelazó su mano con la de su mujer. Subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña, la depositaron en su cama, la arroparon y pusieron el peluche de dragón a su lado. Hitsugaya beso la frente de su pequeña para después besar a Karin.

 **-** No te vayas papá **-,** la pequeña albina tomo la manga de su padre, puso su mejores ojos de cachorro que quien sabe de quién habrá aprendido, con sus ojitos medios cristalinos estando a punto de llorar… solo a punto…

 **-** ¿Seguro que tienes tiempo libre?

 **-** Seguro… además no puedo negarle nada a mi princesa **-,** la pequeña inmediatamente volvió a su semblante feliz, como si no hubiera hecho todo una escena. Sus ojitos observaban como su padre y su madre se acomodaba en su cama.

 **-** Bien, ya que has hecho que salga de mi madriguera te voy a contar una leyenda…, muy especial por cierto **-** al albino se le notaba cierto brillo en sus ojos, sin contar que la iluminación no ayudaba para nada.

 **-** Wow… ¿en serio papi? **-**

 **-** En serio… pero debes prometer que no vas a interrumpir **-**

 **-** Te lo prometo papá **-**

 **-** Bien… entonces empecemos… **-**

* * *

 **¡Hola!... creían que iba a terminarla… pues no XD, lo dejaré en suspenso, pero no se preocupen, esto será un poco corto, se siente raro al principio, pero pues como ya he dicho antes, no pienso escribir otra cosa que no se HxK :v, aun así, explicaré algunas cosas.**

 **1.- el nombre de la pequeña no va a aparecer jajaj XD, pero les diré que tiene 5 años, como ya dije, es albina, con las puntas crispadas, como si tuviese el pelo en capas, pero tiene os ojos como los de Karin, por lo demás se parece a su padre XD.**

 **2.-restirador* es la mesa de trabajo que se utiliza en el dibujo técnico y que también utilizan los arquitectos (lo único que se me quedo bien grabado de la secundaria XD).**

 **Bueno son los dos puntos que por ahora se me ocurren, si hay dudas, trataré de aclararlas, háganme saber si los personajes están fuera de personalidad, creo un poco que lo están, aun así no han interactuando demasiado, creo que es por eso… ¿ustedes que dicen?**

 **Tratare de no tardar más de lo previsto, según mi criterio esto era corto, pero cuando me pongo a escribir siempre trato de darle el mejor enfoque y la mayor lógica posible, y como me está picando tenía que publicar la primera parte XD… espero sea de su agrado, y como dije anteriormente no se esto tenga valides ya que lo invente para un trabajo escolar de 2do grado de primaria XD…**

 **Bien me despido… hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **PD. Me he vuelto a trabar a la mitad del siguiente capítulo de "sorpresa de verano", sean pacientes XD, que no es lo único que he estado escribiendo, ni pensando… Bye-Bye! ;)**


	2. ¡Empieza la historia!

**¡Hola de nuevo! XD gracias por leer la pequeña introducción… Gracias por aquellos que siguen la historia y a aquellos que lo pusieron en favoritos. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y para que no haya confusiones les aclaro que este capítulo será la narración de la historia que obviamente empezará a contarla Hitsugaya.** _La narración estará escritura en cursiva_ **, -** los diálogos en letra normal **-** , **_-_** _" **y si hay pensamientos serán en negrita, cursiva y entre comillas"-.**_ **Espero y les guste, ya que no quiero parecer una "malvada del demonio" :V … aunque no sé porque lo piensan.**

 **Otra cosa importante… no me estoy basando en ninguna historia de ningún tipo, así como en Japón existen historias sobre el sol y la luna, así las hay aquí en México, pero como he dicho, todo es inventado, así que los lugares no se mencionaran, nada… espero y se entienda de la mejor manera…**

 **Bleach su entorno y sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, su no ha Tite Kubo, que sigue sin hacer aparecer a "unos cuantos unos" en el manga XD**

 **¡BUENA LECTURA!**

* * *

 _Cuenta la leyenda, que hace ya mucho, pero mucho tiempo, en un hermoso y pacífico pueblo, gobernaba el hombre más bondadoso y afortunado que existiera sobre la tierra. Y porque bondadoso, simple, todas su riquezas las compartía con su gente, y porque afortunado, también simple. Estaba casado con una hermosa y maravillosa mujer que había conocido en el pueblo; hermosos ojos llenos de amor, largo cabello castaño claro y la ya gran sonrisa característica de su persona. Su hijo mayor, de inusual cabellera anaranjada y con una muy característica definición de justicia, propia de él y finalmente sus dos hermosas princesas, mellizas para ser más exactos, la mayor de cabellera negra que caía a la mitad de sus espalda, portadora de unos hermosos ojos ónix, su hermana menor, más parecida a su madre en todos los aspectos. En fin, ese hermosos y próspero pueblo estaba siendo gobernado por Shiba Isshin._

 _Todos los días en ese hermosos pueblo eran iguales, bueno para la mayoría, algunos haciéndose cargo de los cultivo de todos los aspectos, la crianza de ganado, las múltiples y coloridas tiendas locales, los comerciantes, que pasaban por ahí hacia otros reinos etc., y claro, para los nobles no era la excepción cada uno enrollado en sus asuntos, los pilares Isshin y Masaki haciéndose cargo de sus deberes como nobles, el joven primogénito entrenado sus habilidades de combate, y las mellizas, en sus clases de "como ser una mujer hecha y derecha" **(:V ya me imagino la cara de Karin al escuchar esa frase XD),** pero no todos están hechos para lo que los estándares tienen planeado para cada individuo, así que cierta chica pelinegra se las ingenió como otras veces para no estar cerca de la odiosa y lambiscona "señorita" que la transformaría en algo decente… lástima sus padres pagaban por algo innecesario._

 **-** ¿A dónde crees que vas Karin-Chan?

 **-** Heee… no voy a ningún lado Yu **-**

 **-** Entonces ¿por qué vas en dirección contraria al salón ceremonial?, te recuerdo, que va empezando la semana y tú ya te diste el lujo de faltar a 4 clases la semana pasada **-**

 **-** No te preocupes Yu, estaré de vuelta antes del almuerzo, solo cúbreme de papá y mamá vale **-**

 **-** Oye, eso no…Hummm **-,** _a la castaña ni le dio tiempo de detener a su rebelde hermana, inflo sus mejillas de una forma infantil a pesar de sus 16 años de edad, y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el salón donde recibía clases, tanto académicas como de modales, una vez más de las tendría que ingeniar para justificar la falta de su melliza, después de todo no era tan difícil no creerse una mentira por parte de Yuzu._

 _La pelinegra corrió en dirección contraria al salón, salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina, los sirvientes simplemente ignoraban su paso, llegó hasta el patio donde podía observar a su hermano recibiendo entrenamiento con un tipo loco de sombrero verde. Siguió su camino con cautela para no ser vista, llegó hasta los establos, subió a la parte alta, cambio sus finas ropas por algo que pertenecía a su hermano, algo gastadas, y para ser más realista algo un poco sucia, y como siempre que lo hacía, salió por un pequeño hueco justo en la parte más abandonada del establo tapado por muchas enredaderas, ramas entre otros tipos de vegetación, que ella misma había colocado desde que había descubierto dicha salida clandestina hace poco más de un año. Y como cada vez que se escapaba empezó a caminar._

 _El camino a su habitual destino de escape fue sin contratiempos o retrasos ya que el perímetro no era concurrido, se adentró hacia el bosque en la parte trasera del pueblo, sin llegar al límite del mismo y se topó con el hermoso claro en el que se perdía en la mayoría de sus escapadas, al centro de éste un pequeño lago, justo detrás del lago, se podía apreciar el inicio de algunas zonas montañosas, pero estaba segura, no había muchos valientes que se quisieran topar con algunas bestias, en fin, su pequeño paraíso. Sonrió par sí misma, bajó la capucha de su cabeza y se dejó caer en la fresca hierba porque pudieron haber sido horas._

 **-** ¡Maldición! **-,**

 ** _-"Al parecer no estoy sola"-,_** _recordó que no era buen idea quedarse a esperar por una respuesta, aunque estuviera disfrazada no podía darse ese lujo, pero, la curiosidad es la curiosidad. Volvió a colocarse la capucha en la cabeza._

 _Camino muy despacio y muy segura de sí misma a donde se escuchaba la voz, al parecer estaba teniendo un mal día por que no dejaba de maldecir. Se dio cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a un chico, y lo confirmo al ver a uno, a la orilla del lago, con el dorso desnudo, con una herida en el abdomen, con un extraño color de cabello… ¿ya había dicho que se encontraba medio desnudo y que era realmente guapo?... quiso retroceder pero él ya la había visto, se quedaron ahí parados como idiotas sin decir nada._

 **-** ¿Estas herido? **-**

 **-** No, claro que no… simplemente me encanta ver el color carmín de mi propia sangre **-,** _hoo valla que no era la respuesta más correcta, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio (obviamente Karin había perdido parte de su cerebro al deslumbrarse… : **v** ), hace una pregunta tan estúpida como esa?_

 ** _-_** Bien, si no necesitas ayuda, me iré **-,** _si claro… tantas ganas tenía de irse, que se quedó en el mismo lugar, solo que cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y desvió la mirada topándose con un hermoso semental blanco que se alimentaba de la hierba._

 ** _-_** _Dudo que lleves contigo algo para poder cerrar la herida **-,** el chico hizo una mueca de dolor y callo sobre su rodilla **-,** la pelinegra se apresuró a donde el chico y se acuclillo a su nivel._

 ** _-_** _Está bien… te ayudare… espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida **-**_

 ** _-"Como si pudiera hacer algo mejor"-,_** _sus pensamientos se fueron al carajo, cuando finalmente se dejó llevar por el agotamiento a causa de la pérdida de sangre._

* * *

 **XD como la ven, ya se dio el primer encuentro jajajaja… espero y les haya gustado, y espero que la narración no sea algo vaga, no detallare mucho ya que si no se haría muy largo y no lo quiero así. Al principio creía que serían solo 3 capítulos, pero no soy una persona horrible aquí esta parte de la narración :D … ahora no sé cuántos capítulos tenga, pero al menos está si estará terminada XD jajajaj ( no se para cuándo XD) pero lo estará… cualquier duda, reclamo, aclaraciones, háganmela saber…**

 **Yo solo me muevo por la causa HitsuKarinista que ha iniciado a lo loco CELESTE... bien, bien… me despido… Bye-Bye! ;)**


	3. ¡Manos a la Obra!

**Hola yo de nuevo por aquí, no hay mucho que decir XD…**

 **1.- Laguna Sue; lo dejé desangrándose porque si no, pues no tendría sentido el que se hayan conocido, tenía que haber algo que los mantuviera juntos ya verás porque XD.**

 **2.-Karin-chan; no es algo tan serio, por eso me he dado la libertad de hacerlo un poco más light, veremos si sigues diciendo eso más adelante :v**

 **3.-MajoPatashify; lo dejé así porque me gusta hacerles sufrir jajajja ok no… en realidad es porque iba a ser muy largo como ya he dicho, pero pues quiero que avance, así que será de esa forma y pues es para que tengan ganas de seguir lo que viene XD**

 **4.-Katiti: si ya se encontraron, ya verás porque fue tan rápido, o porque no antes, recuerda que ya tenía más de un año escapándose XD**

 **5.-Hanasaki95; Es bueno saber que es la primera vez que lees un HitsuKarin y fue mío :3, espero y si puedas engancharte, no prometo nada u_u, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo…**

 **Gracias de nuevo por seguir apoyándome, por ponerme en favoritos, seguidores, tanto en autor como en historia, yo sé que cada quien tiene sus ideas, pero si en algún momento quisieran que escribiera sobre algo específico, y más porque cada quien escribe diferente con mucho gusto lo puedo hacer XD**

 **PD. Aresuri-cham ¡estas perdida! lo mismo va para ti Alejandra ;)**

 **Bleach, su entorno y personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, si no a Tite Kubo que ha decidido que el nuevo palacio de los Quincys sea un castillo digno de ser representado para una película Disney**

 **¡BUENA LECTURA!**

* * *

 _Habían pasado poco más de 15 minutos en lo que la pelinegra se las arregló para poder obtener algunos utensilios que utilizaban los médicos de la familia, sin duda se había lanzado su primer carrera de velocista, hasta Usain Bolt hubiera estado celosos de dicha velocidad, como sea al fin estaba llegando a la orilla del lago donde había dejado a aquel extraño joven. Paro en seco, se recargo sobre sus rodillas y empezó jadear en busca de todo el aire que podía, pero algo le llamo la atención, el joven estaba donde lo había visto por última vez, solo que ahora el hermoso animal blanco se encontraba a un lado de su dueño, y en oportuno momento ya que el sol estaba encima de él. Decidida, empezó a caminar cerca de las dos figuras, pero empezó a moverse con un poco más de lentitud cuando el hermoso animal levanto su cabeza y posos su imponentes ojos sobre ella, relinchó con cierto sentido de advertencia, por lo que la pelinegra detuvo su andar._

 ** _-_** _Oye, sé que no me tienes confianza, no sé qué le habrá pasado a tu dueño… pero si no me dejas acercarme, él puede estar corriendo un grave peligro **-,** el hermoso caballo al parecer le estaba entendiendo, pues muy a su pesar se levantó y dio algunos pasos a un lado para que la pelinegra se acercara. Ella dio un último vistazo al animal y se acercó al joven. Checo su pulso, no era débil, pero tampoco resonaba como debería de ser. Le dio la vuelta con sumo cuidado, lo tomo por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastró hacia un árbol donde al parecer había dejado las pocas pertenecías que llevaba. Inspeccionó la herida, no parecía ser muy grande pero se notaba que si era profunda, pues la sangre seguía saliendo. **–"Maldición… tiene fiebre"-** envuelto en una tela de lona llevaba hilo y aguja que uno de los médicos le había ayudado a conseguir, al igual que varias vendas y algunas otras cosas para la curación. Tomo un pedazo de tela limpio, lo rompió en algo más pequeño. _

**_–"Demonios, no traje nada para poder retener agua"-,_** _se levantó de donde estaba, busco entre las cosas del joven y por suerte encontró un recipiente en donde guardaba agua para beber. Mojó el pedazo de tela y lo puso sobre la frente del chico. El restó del agua limpia lo uso para limpiar la herida y hacerse una idea más amplia de lo que debía tratar, y como lo había pensado antes, no era una herida grande pero si profunda, de entre la botica improvisada saco un frasco de alcohol, lo abrió y así a la cruda dejó que el líquido fluyera a través de la herida, inmediatamente el joven empezó a quejarse aún sin volver a la conciencia, su respiración empezó a ser irregular, por lo que la pelinegra se asustó un poco, pero pasando unos segundos volvió a ser como era. Le quitó la tela de la cabeza, tomo el recipiente y fue al lago hecho lo que tenía que hacer regresó, colocó la tela de nuevo en la frente siempre siendo observada por aquel hermoso animal. Respiró hondo… **-"Bien… espero que las odiosas clases de costura que me han obligado a hacer den sus resultados en estos momentos"-.**_

 _Paso alrededor de media hora, unos malditos treinta minutos en los que Karin sufrió al no poder recordar el maldito punto que fuera mejor para éste caso, pero su determinación hizo que su trabajo fuera realizado con el éxito que se merece **(debo confesar que cuando me imagine a Karin cociendo la herida y combinarlo con clases de costura, podía ver claramente una flor cocida en el abdomen del albino… pero no soy tan cruel XD).** Miro u trabajo, que aunque no era perfecto si era decente, estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, no dejaba de mirar, su mente recordó la dura mirad con la que se había topado. **–"El color de sus ojos era raro… pero son tan hermosos y ese cabello blanco…"-,** estiro el brazo, estuvo a punto de tocar el cabello cuando escucho el fuerte relinchido del animal a su lado. **–** Tranquilo, no le voy a hacer nada **-,** si claro… el animal solo volvió a recostar su cabeza entre sus patas, pero la pelinegra no volvió siquiera pensar en volver a tocarlo, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la herida que ella misma había cerrado. No solo se dio cuenta que había hecho un buen trabajo, si no que pudo notar que aquel misterioso y sexy joven tenía un cuerpazo, digo, no era delgado, sus proporciones podrían llegar a ser perfectas, su abdomen estaba marcado, no exagerado pero se notaba, su dorso… **-"Oooh por Kami creo que tengo a un dios frente a mi… detente maldita pervertida, te estas aprovechando de un joven el cual es muy guapo y esta inconsciente… creo que tengo calor"-,** detuvo sus inadecuados pensamientos, volvió a cubrir su cabeza con la capucha y corrió de regreso a su "casa". **–** Mejor voy por algo de comer, ya es hora del almuerzo y por lo que veo, este chico no lleva nada de alimento entre sus pertenencias **-,** volvió a mirar al animal el cual le devolvió el gesto, debía ser rápida, así su familia no sospecharía nada y con algo de suerte volvería para observar la recuperación del chico. _

_El almuerzo había pasado como de costumbre, toda la familia reunida, con las constantes quejas de su hermano mayor, las tapaderas de Yuzu, y el comportamiento infantil de su padre, que a su vez se gana buenos coscorrones de parte de su madre, en final termino de dicha reunión familiar, nuevamente se las había arreglado para salir, no sin antes prometer a Yuzu que le contaría todo lo sucedido, realizó todo el ritual necesario antes de salir por el agujero clandestino, corrió todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, pero al llegar al claro, sus ánimos se vinieron abajo, se acercó al lugar donde antes estaba posado una figura masculina, no había rastro de nada, hasta los suministros médicos que había dejado se había llevado. Se acuclillo en el lugar y pudo observar que en la tierra estaba escrito "Gracias", y debajo "H. T." paso sus delgados dedos sobre la tierra y murmuró un casi inaudible **-** De nada **-.**_

* * *

 ** _XD… bien he terminado otro capítulo, ya saben, cualquier cosa háganme saber, dudas sugerencias, comentarios, todo con el fin de mejorar… debo confesar que me he reído mucho al escribir este capítulo, y pues como ven, su encuentro fue fugaz jajajaj._**

 ** _Por lo general escribo estas notas ya que termino de escribir el capítulo, por eso no lo menciono en la parte de arriba XD…_**

 ** _Bye-Bye! ;)_**


	4. Mentiras

**¡Hola! Sé que me tarde un poco más que en las ocasiones anteriores, perdí un familiar así que tuve que dejar de escribir… se me fueron las ideas, tuve otras cosas que necesitaban prioridad y pues no me maten TT_TT… bien, espero y este capítulo les guste, sin más que decir…**

 **A si… Agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentarios, a los que y a los que pusieron en alerta etc…etc… en fin…**

 **Bleach su entorno y personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo me he dado el lujo de inventar esta historia y uno que otro personaje.**

* * *

 _Se acuclillo en el lugar y pudo observar que en la tierra estaba escrito "Gracias", y debajo "H. T." pasó sus delgados dedos sobre la tierra y murmuró un casi inaudible_ **-** De nada **-.**

* * *

 _Detrás de unos densos arbustos, unos impactantes ojos fríos miraban atentos aquella figura desconocida que había "conocido" en su intento de limpiar su herida. Observó cómo se acuclilló en el lugar donde había escrito algunas notas de agradecimiento, no pudo ver sus acciones ya que la luz del sol ya no era directa. No duro mucho tiempo para que la figura desconocida se levantara de su posición y saliera corriendo a toda prisa, la siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue, y al fin pudo soltar el aire que al parecer estaba retenido, porque lo hacía ni él tenía dicho conocimiento. Estaba a punto de volver en dirección hacia las montañas cuando se percató de otro bulto en esa misma área, debatió mentalmente consigo mismo y tomo valor para volver al lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron de una repentina sorpresa al ver sobre las mismas notas una caja, no tan pequeña ni muy grande, envuelta en otro pedazo de tela limpio. Por unos momentos se quedó estático pensando en levantarla o no hacerlo, pero era muy tentador. Se acercó un poco más, y precavidamente se agachó para juntar el paquete, desenvolvió lentamente la tela y para sorpresa suya volvió a sorprenderse, pues dentro de la caja había un poco de fruta de un delicioso color rojo intenso que le hizo agua la boca en un instante al igual que el sonido de su estómago resonó por la falta de alimento, se sonrojó un poco pero lo bueno de todo es que no había nadie cerca. Echó un vistazo más de cerca y encontró envuelto en más tela 3 rebanadas de pan junto a otros dos pequeños recipientes, uno con lo que parecía mermelada de fresa y otro con un poco de mantequilla, le dio el último vistazo y al parecer no había olvidado la bebida, un frasco pequeño de leche._ **-"Valla"-,** _fue lo único que pudo pensar el joven. Volvió a tapar todo como estaba antes, pensó en dejar el paquete donde mismo, pero seguramente eso era para él, así que decidió no ser grosero y colocó el paquete junto a la bolsa que colgaba a un costado de su hermoso caballo blanco. Esta vez decidió dejar un "Gracia por la comida" pero no en la tierra, si no utilizando algunas ramas que unió con algo de arcilla. Subió a su caballo con una enorme y gran dificultad pero con una sonrisa que ni el mismo imaginaba que podría tener debido al incidente que había sufrido, pero qué más da, ya había pasado a la historia. A paso lento encima de su caballo tomo camino hacia las montañas._

* * *

 _La pelinegra salió corriendo después de haber dejado algo de comida sobre el lugar donde había dejado al joven herido **-**_ **"Que tonta"-,** _la chica esbozó una sonrisa vacía mientras volvía por el camino clandestino percatándose de no ser vista por nadie, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya sentía un vacío en su interior. Pero, con la leve esperanza de que el joven aun estuviera cerca y la comida que había dejado no se desperdiciara en vano._

 _Entro al establo, se mudó en sus elegantes ropas, cuidando de no verse en lo más mínimo sucia, de lo contrario tendría un interrogatorio de la decencia de una señorita y quien sabe cuántas habladurías más, no quería lidiar con eso. Fue directo a su habitación donde se encontraba su hermana dando vueltas la cual se le arrojó en cuanto cruzo el umbral de su habitación._

 **-** Karin-Chan **-,** medio lloriqueó su gemela castaña. **–** Donde has estado Karin-Chan, papá y mamá estuvieron preguntando por ti después de la comida.

 **-** Tranquila Yu… que fue lo que les dijiste **-,** la pelinegra tomó de los hombros a su hermana y la aparto levemente de su abrazo.

 **-** Yo…yo les dije que no tenía idea, que tienes muchos sitios donde ir, pero les aseguré que te podrías encontrar en la gran biblioteca, o en el jardín trasero **-**

 **-** Bien Yuzu, no te preocupes, prometí que regresaría rápido y así lo hice, creo que esta vez les diré a papá y a mamá que estuve en el jardín **-** la pelinegra simplemente se encogió de hombros zafándose de todos los problemas que podría ocasionar, bueno, tenía mucho escapándose y nunca la había pillado ni en lo más mínimo.

Minutos después de que la pelinegra se topara con sus padres y recibiera uno de otros tantos sermones acerca de sus faltas y su responsabilidad con la sociedad, ahora se encontraba junto a su hermana en un baño relajante. La cual veía de forma acusadora y soñadora a su hermana.

 **-** Nee karin-Chan… es hora de que cumplas tu parte del trato **-**

 **-** De que trato hablas Yu… **-,** si como no, ahora la pelinegra fingía demencia, a lo cual se ganó un tierno ceño fruncido y unas mejillas redondas muy graciosas por parte de su melliza.

 **-** Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando hermana, así que habla de una buena vez **-,** ahora la castaña estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de su hermana, pero no le quedo de otra más que responder.

Pasaron unos breves minutos en los que la chica de ojos ónix dio su versión de los hechos a su hermana, claro evitando ciertas cosas como la ubicación de la salida clandestina y sus perversos pensamientos. A lo largo de su historia pudo ver como su melliza esbozaba diferentes gestos, el más raro fue cuando sus ojos se convirtieron en corazoncitos, que ni ella misma imaginaba a que se debía pues cuando le pregunto a su hermana ella con simpleza contestó que no le tomara atención.

 **-** Sabes… me alegro de haber tomado a la fuerza ese estúpido y aburrido curso de costura **.**

 **-** Ya vez, no son tan malas las clases después de todo **-,** con esto último dicho las chicas terminaron su baño para posteriormente ir a cenar con su familia, la cena transcurrió como siempre, tranquila. Y ahora las gemelas se encontraban en su espaciosa habitación cayendo en el profundo sueño revitalizador, pero una de ellas lo único en lo que su mente podía pensar era en esos hermosos ojos de exuberante y enigmático color.

* * *

OTRO CAPÍTULO... POR FAVOR HÁGANME SABER SUS DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS... SIN MAS ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES BYE-BYE! ;)


	5. Verdades a Medias

**Compensando el atraso y el corto capítulo anterior, les traigo este que por cierto es continuación del anterior XD…**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 **Bleach su entorno y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, si no uno que otro personaje que me he dado el lujo de inventar.**

 **¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

 **Verdades a medias**

Mientras las gemelas se encontraban en un profundo sueño, cierto chico de cabellera blanca montado a caballo (que por cierto no dejaba de quejarse), se acercaba a una pequeña aldea situada detrás de las montañas, que rodeaban el reino de Isshin. Podía observarse a lo lejos las innumerables luces tenues de algunas lámparas y velas en las ventanas de las pequeñas casas, o en el bar del mismo, así como en algunos centros de trabajo que requerían atención casi las 24 horas, las estrellas y la luna afirmaban ser un poco más de la media noche.

No paso mucho para que el albino llegara a su destino al final de la pequeña aldea, podría decirse que era la más decente de todas, ya que siendo él y sus tíos los propietarios de una armería, y siendo bien reconocido su trabajo simplemente lo ameritaba.

Bajó a regañadientes de su caballo, lo llevó a la parte trasera al establo, lo despojó de todo lo que llevaba encima y lo colocó en sus respectivos lugares. Tomó con cuidado la caja cortesía de aquella extraña figura humana y con sumo cuidado entro por la cocina esperando a no ser abordado por alguno de sus entrometidos tíos… lástima.

 **-¡** Shiro-Chaaaaan **!-** , lo único que pudo sentir fue como la vida se le iba a cada segundo que pasaba, pues alguien con su algo lo estaba asfixiando, y parecía que lo quería matar en verdad.

 **-** Ya suéltalo Ran-Chan, que no vez que lo estas matando **-**

 **-** ¿Estás seguro Gin? **-,** la homicida mujer se alejó de a poco del muchacho con el alma saliendo de su boca y lo dejó respirar.

 **-** Con un demonio Tía Rangiku, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames de esa forma, no soy un bebé **-,** al parecer no le afecto para nada el que estuviera a punto de morir. Su tía puso una cara graciosa ante la rabieta de su sobrino, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al momento en que el muchacho se dobló del dolor al momento en que sostenía su abdomen con la mano que le quedaba libre. Inmediatamente la mujer fue su auxilio sujetándolo de los hombros, su tío se acercó un poco más al muchacho pero a diferencia de su mujer solo que quedó observando con cara seria.

 **-** Por todos los dioses Shiro, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?… por… **-,** quedó a media palabra ya que el chico frente a ella le pidió su silencio con un pequeño gesto que afortunadamente entendió a la primera, dejó que su sobrino recuperara el aire, segundos después el muchacho volvió a tomar la postura erguida de antes dejando ver la mancha de sangre en sus ropas, así como un pequeño agujero en el centro de éste. La mujer solo amplio sus ojos y tapo su boca del asombro, su tío seguía con una mueca de disgusto, se le hacía imposible que su sobrino tuviera una herida como esa a sabiendas de sus habilidades.

El albino no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que se acercó a la mesa del comedor, dejó la caja y miro frente a sus tíos que ahora estaban abrazados, más por ella que por él.

 **-** Unos delincuentes trataron de robarme cuando llegue al pie de la montaña… me tomaron de sorpresa es por eso que pudieron herirme **-**

 **-** Y donde estaba tú espada muchacho **-**

 **-** No la lleve conmigo… no había pasado algo igual así en mucho tiempo así que opte por no llevarla **-,** el chico se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada fuera de los adultos, no le gustaba a donde iba la situación, pero para sorpresa de él mismo recibió un afectuoso abrazo por parte de su tía, la cual derramaba algunas lágrimas salvajes, esto tomó desprevenido al chico, no imaginó que tuviera tal reacción, esperaría un sermón, o un castigo, pero no eso.

 **-** Prométeme que nunca, pero nunca saldrás sin ella de nuevo **-,** la mujer puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho.

 **-** No te preocupes… lo prometo **-,** con esto parte te la linda sonrisa de la mujer volvió a estar en su lugar, se limpió las lágrimas. Inmediatamente recobró su antiguo ser. Ahora el peliblanco tenía una leve corazonada de que algo no iba por buen camino, y no se equivocó, su tía lo tomo de la parte superior de sus ropas y empezó a jalonearlo, con la intención de ver su herida, el chico solo se las ingeniaba para que eso no sucediera, el otro hombre se relajó considerablemente al ver la escena de todos los día. Para fortuna del albino y desgracias de la mujer pechugona el hombre de rasgos zorrunos los separó de una buena vez.

 **-** Ran-Chan, deja de una buena vez a Shiro-Chan, que no vez que tiene que asearse, y no creo que se sienta cómodo cuando alguien trata de despojarlo de sus ropas a la fuerza **-,** la mujer solo hizo un puchero e inmediatamente el albino tomo la caja y se fue a su cuarto. La pareja que dejó atrás simplemente lo siguió con la mirada, esta vez no chirrió por el tonto de su apodo, pero sabían que estaba molesto.

 **-** Bien, si no quiere hablar, no lo vamos a obligar, ya llegará el momento **-,** el hombre a su lado asintió, se prepararon para dormir, ya que desde hace más de 2 horas no habían tenido clientes, y lo vieron como una señal para descansar ya mañana empezaría de nuevo con su trabajo.

El peliblando ahora fuera de peligro y en la seguridad de su habitación y con el hambre que tenía se sentó en un pequeño escritorio de madera que había hecho junto con su padre, si bien la armería era su fuerte y aún más lo era la creación de las katanas **(N.A. Así se les llama a todos los sables japoneses en occidente… solo para simplificar)** , tampoco la ferrería le sentaba mal. En fin, no le dio más vueltas al asunto, se quitó la ropa que llevaba en la parte superior tomo una toalla y algo de ropa limpia y se escabulló hacia el baño, minutos después completamente limpio y descansado, por fin saciaría su hambre con lo que había en la caja de madera, no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para poder obtener energía sin pasar hambre, a diferencia de la primera vez que la abrió ahora ya no se encontraban las rebanadas de sandía que gustosamente había comido en cuanto tuvo oportunidad al igual que la leche **(N.A. dicen que no es bueno mezclar la leche y la sandía que por que te suelta el estómago, pero ya que a mí nunca me ha pasado pues, no creo que al enano tampoco, de ser así pues solo hay que corretearlo no? XD),** comió en un profundo silencio al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Terminó su cena y se metió dentro de las sábanas, el cansancio y el dolor se iba apoderando lentamente de su cuerpo y su ser, pero lo único que lo mantenía con cierta conciencia, era sin duda algo meramente desconocido.

BIEN, LES DEJÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE YA SABEN, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS QUEJAS, ME LO HACEN SABER, SI PUEDO CONTESTARE, SI NO PUES TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR QUE LES DEPARA EL FUTURO A ESTOS CHICOS XD... ¡SALUDOS!

BUENO ASÍ DE RÁPIDO:

MajoPatashify: SI SE VAN A VOLVER A VER... SOLO TIENES QUE ESPERAR ;)

karin-chan150301: PUES ESTA HERIDO POR QUE YO ASÍ LO QUISE, SI NO NO SE HUBIERAN ENCONTRADO POR MAS QUE LO ELLA FUERA AL CLARO JEJEJ XD, YA VERAS POR QUE MAS ADELANTE... ;)


	6. Ella

**Hola de nuevo… XD… Si lo se he tardado muchos, pero mis ideas no eran tan claras… pensé este capítulo de varias formas, pero ya estoy de vuelta XD.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo, aunque la espera a mis actualizaciones manchen esa buena sensación… en fin… no contestare ningún comentario, no tengo ánimo de hacerlo, pero tengan por seguro que esos dos se van a volver a ver… es lo único que les diré.**

 **Bleach su entorno y personajes son única y exclusivamente de Tite kubo, yo solo me he dado el lujo de inventar esta historia, claro con alguno que otro personaje XD.**

 **¡BUENA LECTURA!**

 **.-Ella**

 **-¡** Noooooo **!,** ¡por favor papi, dime que están pensando en el otro, por favor, ella piensa en sus ojos, y él piensa el algo que no conoce y conoce a la vez, por favor papi dime que es cierto! **-** , mientras la pequeña peliblanco había roto la promesa que le había hecho a su padre de no molestarle, también había saltado de su cómoda posición dentro de sus sábanas para así aplastar a su madre y tratar de matar a su padre al momento de tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y haciendo que su cabeza diera movimientos de atrás hacia adelante. Valla niña sí que tiene fuerza como para hacer que el peliblanco estuviera viendo doble de lo mareado y a su vez su mujer estuviera a punto de un ataque de risa que no se dejó esperar. Ahora la pelinegro se encontraba rodando sobre su cuerpo en la pequeña cama de su hija sosteniendo su abdomen adolorido de tanto reír, con la tierna imagen de su pequeña sosteniendo aún la camisa de su padre (ahora sin moverlo bruscamente) y derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo, digna escena para el futuro.

 **-** Te dijeron que no interrumpieras enana, ¿acaso no sabes el significado de NO INTERRUMPIR? **-**

Recargado en el marco de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de la pequeña, se encontrada un chico de apariencia serena, cabellos oscuros, no tanto como su madre, pero con el mismo color de ojos de su padre, en apariencia de 13 años de edad.

 **-** Onii-Chan, no me llames enana **-,** la pequeña había soltado de golpe a su padre que por fortuna se encontraba respirando y recuperándose. Se puso de pie en su cama y junto sus pequeñas manitas en puños tratando de deshacer las falsas acusaciones de su hermano mayor.

 **-** Claro que lo eres, y lo seguirás siendo **-,** el preadolescente se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de forma despreocupada. La pequeña bajo de su cama en dirección a su hermano y empezaron su típica discusión sobre la respectiva altura de ambos.

Ambos padres se recuperaron milagrosamente de los acontecimientos anteriores y solo observaban la típica relación odio-amor entre hermanos **(N.A, si tienen hermanos comprenderán :v),** pero como siempre alguien tenía que interferir.

 **-** Ya basta, es suficiente **-,** ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto o trato de excusarse, pues cuando su padre dice suficiente, es suficiente, y aunque no estaba molesto, la autoridad emitida podía ser visible a kilómetros de distancia.

Hitsugaya se levantó de la cama y acomodo su camisa en su lugar, caminó hasta sus hijos, tomo en brazos a su pequeña princesa y la beso de forma muy tierna, mientras que a su primogénito le revolvió su ya cabello rebelde, el chico solo desvió la mirada y eso le valió una sonrisa a ambos padres. Sin ninguna palabra más, ahora eran tres de regreso a la cama. La pelinegro recibió a la pequeña niña enérgica en brazos y se acomodaron dentro de las sábanas, el chico se recostó boca arriba en el espacio que quedaba en la cama y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos en el proceso, el peliblanco mayor tomó asiento en una mecedora que usaba Karin para dormir a su pequeña hija.

 **-** ¿Desde cuándo estas escuchando? **-**

 **-** Lo suficiente como para saber que dicha enana no debía de interrumpir rompiendo así una promesa **-,** la pequeña no protestó, pero en cambio frunció su ceño e inflo sus mejillas de la forma más adorable imaginable, tampoco saben de dónde salió ese gesto.

 **-¿** Entonces nos acompañaras **?-**

 **-** No tengo nada mejor que hacer de todos modos, y aún es muy temprano para ir a la dormir **-**

 **-** Bien, ahora es mi turno de continuar **-,** esos ojos ónix empezaron a brillar de forma especial.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _La mañana siguiente fue "normal", para Karin las salidas clandestinas siguieron como de costumbre, con mentiras y excusas para las repentinas desapariciones tanto de sus clases como en algunas ocasiones donde la familia estaba reunida, y claro está con las constantes insinuaciones por parte de su melliza menor acerca del joven del que según ella, estaba enamorada, o en proceso de, por lo cual la mayor protestaba argumentando que no era su novio, y claro está, no se iba con la intención de verlo, pero tan equivocada estaba que en realidad seguía desapareciendo con la mínima posibilidad de reencontrase con aquel joven, y aunque había peligro latente por el simple hecho de salir sin permiso de la zona de_ _ **confort**_ _no se diga si descubren que es una chica, mucho menos hija de aquel gobernante que sin duda la llegaran a descubrir y se armaría una grande y quien sabe cuántas cosas más pudieran pasar, aun así ella seguía arriesgándose, pero como esa mañana en la que aquel joven no asomó ni la nariz en aquel hermoso claro, pasó la mañana siguiente, y la siguiente, y esos días se convirtieron en semanas, muchas semanas en las que ahora ya había pasado ya varios meses y aunque sabía de la mínima y remota posibilidad de que sucediera un segundo encuentro, su ser se encaprichó con la idea contraria, tal vez y solo tal vez, algún día volvería a verlo, y aún que no estaba segura si quería que sucediera su otra parte en realidad quería hacerse notar por quien en realidad es y no como aquella chica envuelta en una mentira.._

 _Con eso en mente y con los mismos resultados día a día, la idea de volver a verlo empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco, y aunque ahora su melliza la animaba de cierta forma, no estaba funcionando, su alma empezó a sentirse vacía y molesta, ¿por qué molesta? ni ella misma sabía el por qué, ese capricho en verdad le estaba haciendo pagar algo que ni sabía que debía, y no lo hacía, y aun así lo sentía, tan amargo fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que no valía la pena regresar. Su humor cambio junto a sus acciones, empezó a asistir a clases, a convivir más con su familia, pero dejó algunas cosas que en verdad le llenaban, guardo en lo más profundo de un baúl el retrato a grafito que hizo de aquel chico en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron en aquel claro, en fin, se sentía deshecha y el motivo era mínimo, bien dicen por ahí se "estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua", y que si era así, lo inexplicable de sus sentimientos era eso... inexplicable, pero profundo._

 **Esta es una parte del capítulo completo, aun no lo tengo XD... u_u... como sea, no tengo internet, no tenia word (editor de texto de office), no inspiración y otras cosas... cualquier cosa háganla saber.. saludos! ;)**


	7. Él

**Me di cuenta que había repetido capítulo hasta el día de hoy :v, pero nadie dijo nada 7-7. Como sea, ya tengo internet, office y cargador para la portatil ]:V, espero seguir por estos rumbos y no esperar demasiado XD.**

 **Bleach, sus personajes y su entorno, no me pertenecen, salvo mis dos personajes OC que solo utilizare en esta historia.**

 **¡BUEN LECTURA!**

 **.-Él**

 _Por otro lado, el muchacho de enigmáticos ojos verde-azul no podría estar mejor. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, tanto en casa como en la armería, y no es que se quejará demasiado, pues el trabajo lo sostenía a él y a sus tíos perfectamente, todo fuera mejor si la maldita herida que tenía en uno de sus costados del abdomen no le estuviera recordando a cada segundo su falta de atención al ser atacado, pero lo que lo confortaba un poco era el hecho de que su tía no había insistido en sacarle información, ya sabía como reaccionaria de todos modos. Primero escucharía atentamente, después su enojo sería evidente y lo estaría sermoneando, luego su tío intervendría para calmarla y hacerle ver el punto, y por último ella terminaría llorando un mar de lágrimas, que bueno que nada de eso había ocurrido, y para bien o para mal, mejor dicho para mal de su juicio por que ya era la tercera vez que su tío lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un rollo de papel lija por no poner atención ya que no dejaba de pensar en aquella persona que lo confundía de sobremanera, no podía explicarse como vistiendo ropas masculinas era de una estatura más baja que él y aunque fuera mucha tela encima por la forma de sus manos y parte del antebrazo que pudo ver no tenía demasiada lógica, eran demasiado pequeños para ser un chico, si hasta la voz era demasiado rara, incluso si fuera dos o tres años menor que él, era raro, o simplemente esa persona no era un chico, sino una chica._

 **-** Pero qué demonios estoy pensando **-**

 **-¿** Sucede algo Toushiro **?-,** _aunque la expresión a su parecer era con voz muy baja su tío pudo escucharlo._

 **-** No es nada **-**

 **-** Entonces no maldigas sin razón **-,** _A veces agradecía que su tío no fuera el más hablador de las personas, aun sabiendo que en ciertas ocasiones no se tragará sus mentiras, solo en esas veces es que en realidad podía hablar en serio con él._

 _El peliblanco menor trato de alejar sus pensamientos, pero por más que trataba no podía mantener su mente en blanco y concentrado en su trabajo y otra imperfección, por cierto, muy perfecta se asomó ante sus ojos y después de meditarlo no resistió el impulso._

 **-** Oye Gin **-**

 **-** ¿Si?… ¿qué pasa Shiro-Chan? **-,** _como odiaba que lo siguieran llamando de esa forma, y más cuando ya no era un niño y estaba en sus 18 años, pero más lo enojaba por aquellos recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que se mantenían frescos y seguían doliendo. Sabía que esa no era la intención de su tío, pero igual era para molestarlo, pero se tragó la amargura de las palabras que tenía por decir._

 **-** ¿A cuantos hombres en este pueblo conoces que sepan usar hilo y aguja?

 _El menor de los dos varones volteó a ver a su tío con la mirada más sería y descidida que tenía, dando a entender al mayor la seriedad del asunto. El mayor solo atinó a tomar una postura despreocupada con la mirada hacia el techo del lugar, con una mano en su mentón. Parecía que en verdad se estaba esforzando._

 **-** A excepción de tu y yo… solo uno, el medico del pueblo **-**

 _A Toushiro casi se le cae la cabeza de la impresión. Solo uno, acaso había escuchado bien, o su tío en verdad se estaba burlando, pero, teniendo en cuenta que ellos dos los sabía usar por su trabajo, y haciendo buena memoria en realidad no había visto a otro varón usar semejantes_ _artefactos, si así se le podría llamar. Lo entendía del médico. Su mente volvió a dar otro giro y recordó a alguien más._

 **-** Estas bien muchacho **-**

 **-** Si… estoy bien… **-**

 _La preocupación en la voz de Gin hizo que el peliblanco menor cambiara un poco su semblante, aun así, se sentía tan cansado, ¿Por qué?, no tenía por qué sentirse así, pero más que cansado se sentía ansioso, ansioso por descubrir la verdad tras los acontecimientos anteriores. Muchas cosas giraban en su cabeza y todo por esa figura humana desconocida. No quiso que el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando se agravara de más, tenía que concentrarse ya que él trabajó no se haría solo, mas tarde resolvería algunas otras cosas._

 _El día paso sin contratiempo, el trabajo del día hecho, sin más preguntas o algo que tuviera que ver con él. La noche cayó y aunque su mente seguía caminando a mil por hora esa noche pudo dormir, y sus sueños eran con la figura desconocida frente a él en el hermoso claro y lo llamaba, porque lo llamaba._

 ** _(-cambio drástico de tiempo-)_**

 **-** De nuevo ese sueño **-,** y _no era por demás su evidente molestia, pues hace ya más de dos meses que tiene ese mismo sueño, desde la noche en que llego herido hasta el día de hoy, y siempre lo mismo, el parado en la orilla del lago y esa figura humana frente a él llamándolo, que significado tendría ese sueño, y cómo es posible que después de tanto tiempo siguiera teniéndolo. Aunque no muy librado de culpa se encontraba, puesto que por más que tratara de no pensar en ciertas cosas su mente seguía aferrado a lo que no podía manejar, pensó muy estúpidamente que hablando de lo sucedido con sus tíos claro, omitiendo ciertos detalles tal vez y solo tal vez dejara de soñar y tuviera una noche de sueño decente, pero no, algo más profundo tenía que haber, y aunque los días pasaban transformándose en semanas y ahora en meses ¿Cuánto más tendría por voluntad esperar, hasta que las ansias y la sed de la verdad lo invadieran?, mientras que en otro lado ella se estaba haciendo a la idea de nunca volver a verlo, él se aferraba a querer encontrarse por lo menos una vez más y descubrir lo que dentro de él sentía._

 **Como dije, he aquí el capítulo que debió ser, según yo, ya acomodé el nombre de los capítulos pero FF siempre hace lo que quiere. Si hay buena difusión y apoyo, subiré el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia, bienvenida XD, hasta luego.**

 **Bye-Bye ;)**


	8. Sueños y Decisiones

**SUEÑOS Y DECISIONES**

 ** _"Que tranquilad, pero no puedo ver nada, mis ojos se sientes tan cansados que no puedo hacer que mis parpados de muevan, aun así, no estoy en pánico, puedo sentir el dulce viento rozando mi piel, el cálido aroma de la naturaleza a mi alrededor, relajado como nunca. Puedo escuchar la tenue voz del viento incitándome a ver lo que me quiere mostrar, el canto de las aves rogándome a incorporarme en el hermoso y majestuoso sonido de la orquestra natural a mi alrededor._**

 ** _… poco a poco dejo de sentir la pesadez de mis parpados y empiezo a abrir mis ojos de poco a poco pues la luz que se logra filtra es demasiado cegante. Al fin, mi cuerpo empieza a responderme. Muevo mi brazo derecho a la dirección de mi cara y logro ver las sombras al detener la luz y de a poco mi visión empieza ser menos borrosa. Logro enfocar lo que se ve como las hojas de un hermoso y frondoso árbol y al instante logro reconocer el árbol junto al hermoso lago en el claro, mi mente se despierta al instante, y como si el suelo quemara, me levanto de mi cómoda posición maravillándome de la espléndida visión del hermosos claro al que tantas veces he visitado sin permiso. Más tranquilo, más hermoso, más cálido, y quedo aún más maravillada, pero, de seguro esto es un sueño, pues, todo es tan perfecto, y por un momento me invade el sentimiento de decepción y ante tal sentido vuelvo a desvanecerme en el suelo, donde mi único lecho es el pasto suave rozando mi piel. Mis ojos han perdido el interés, pero los vuelvo a abrir por inercia y ahora lo que tapa mi visión no es mi brazo, ni el enorme árbol. Me esfuerzo en enfocar, pero lo único que logro ver es una silueta muy borrosa. Poco a poco va tomando mas forma, ¿qué será?, siento una extraña atracción, como si me llamara, y como si tuviera la necesidad de alcanzarlo, vuelvo a extender mi brazo hacia esa dirección y la figura hace lo mismo, es tan magnético que quisiera correr a alcanzarlo, pero de nuevo mi cuerpo se siente entumecido, fijo mi vista, ya casi logro ver quien es, un poco más, solo un poco más, está tan cerca que puedo sentirlo…"_**

 ** _-_** Karin-Chan, Karin-Chan, … despierta **-**

 ** _"Y en un dos por tres vuelvo a abrir mis ojos sin importar la luz que se asoma del enorme ventanal y me puedo dar cuenta que mi brazo está extendido de la misma forma en la que me encontraba unos momentos antes en mi profundo y hermoso sueño, valla después de todo si era un sueño, y para variar el mismo sueño que he tenido desde ese día…"._**

 **-** De nuevo el mismo sueño hermana **-**

 **-** Es como si me siguiera la peste **-**

 **-** Vámos Karin-Chan, no puede ser tan malo o ¿sí? **-**

 **-** Es porque tú no lo tienes **-**

 _Y sin más vueltas al asunto, la melliza de mirada dulce dejó de cuestionar a su hermana, que bien tenía conocimiento sobre dichoso sueño, pero como siempre, su melliza de cabello oscuro no diría otra cosa que le diera a entender lo contrario._

 ** _~0~0~0~_**

 _Era oficial, estaba harto, cansado y demasiado intrigado con sus estúpidos y enigmáticos sueños, tanto que un viernes ya muy avanzada la noche, decidió salir de su casa hacia ese hermoso claro. Se sentiría culpable después, pero tendría tiempo suficiente para poder persuadir a su tía de que no lo asesinara. Y no era para menos, pues aunque tuviera la edad suficiente tenía que seguir las reglas._

 _Aprovechó que en el pueblo hubiera algún tipo de celebración la cual no le importó en lo más mínimo._

 _Ya en los establos y bien preparado su caballo estando a punto de montarlo y salir, recordó las duras y preocupantes palabras de su tía aquel día en que llego herido. Bajó hábilmente del semental y a paso apresurado fue a su habitación. La entrada a la misma fue lenta incluso pareciera que no quería que nadie se enterara de su presencia, algo estúpido pues era el único en ese lugar. Cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí, camino sereno hacia el frente a su cama quedando de espaldas a ella. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba el pequeño escritorio y justo a su altura de sus brazos se encontraban descansando una hermosa katana. La vaina de un intenso color azul oscuro opacado por algo de polvo. Y el arma en sí, hermosa ante la vista de cualquiera. La brillante hoja no se dejaba opacar por la fina capa de polvo, reposando triunfante y elegante en su lugar, lo más característico era su empuñadura, una estrella con una simetría perfecta, y no menos importante y más rara, la cadena que en muy raras ocasiones podía jurar ver, como si de algo vivo se tratase. En sí toda el arma era perfecta, y su padre la había hecho especialmente para él._

 _Sus dudas sobre tomarla o no eran constantes, no tenía miedo de usarla, su tío se había encargado de eso hace mucho tiempo, pero algo le mantenía en angustia permanente cada que la veía, y su mente se inundaba de recuerdos, borrosos recuerdos que aún dolían. Su cuerpo se llenó de valor, más bien por el inmenso odio y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Tomo la vaina y la desempolvó con sus propias manos. Y con ese mismo y renovado ánimo tomo el arma y la envaino de un solo y limpio movimiento. Su rostro antes plagado de incertidumbre había cambiado a una llena de decisión, no daría marcha atrás y llegaría hasta el fondo de todo._

 _Bajo a los establos con aires renovados. Colocó el arma en su espalda, y de un salto limpio subió al lomo de su hermoso caballo blanco. El animal relincho al momento que su dueño le indico a moverse, y a la luz de la luna salió disparado a buscar respuestas._

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo XD, prometí volver a escribir y aquí está algo que ya casi había terminado jajajja**

 **Si ponen atención bien, podrán ver que los sueños de cada uno son diferentes. Eso es porque cada uno lo interpreta a su manera XD aunque los dos hallan estado un poco involucrados, pero miren, :v volverán a encontrarse muy pronto jajajajaj y se va a venir la fase que a muchas les va gustar XD**

 **Emmm creo que es todo por el momento. Cualquier duda, sugerencia lo que sea, háganlo saber XD no me disculpare por mi falta de sensibilidad hacia las lectoras que se toman el momento de pasar a leer y revisar, pues como siempre he dicho, nunca me quedo concentrada en algo, y más con mis sueños XD. Aun que tengo en mente que eso es algo egoísta de mi parte por pedir actualizaciones prontas a muchas de ustedes.**

 **Así que mejor esperen sentadas o acostadas XD, sé que algún día todo se ordenara jajaj.**

 **¡Ahora sí, hasta luego! )**


End file.
